Danganronpa: The New World
by crazyobssesedfangirl
Summary: Years after The Tragedy, society is beginning to work it's way up again, but of course, there is still debris left after all the chaos. Hope's Peak Academy lends it's students to an experiment, in hopes of a better future, but what they don't know, is that the so called "beginning" is actually the end. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Zero: Opening the door

"Is it ready?" a man sat in his office, carefully scanning a pile of papers strewn over his desk, profiles to be exact.

"Yes, the test subjects have been put sleep" a young woman stood across the desk, she appeared tense, an unsure look hanging upon her face, it seemed as if she was worried.

"Good, *Tch*, they'll soon find out about the _real_ cause, Hope's Peak will surely be upset" he gave out a slight chuckle at the end, clearly enjoying the idea

"Mr. Takama, do you think this is… the right desicion?" the girl spoke up again, her shy voice barely heard

"Im sorry to inform you Kirite, but it's too late for that" standing up from his seat he headed straight towards the door, the young woman quickly following behind

"A-Are you sure?, perhaps you can tell them that something came up and-"

"Nonsense" he responded louldy, clearly angry "Aren't you bored of this world?, it's boring, helpless… and fake, why ignore what's right infront of us" the woman still seemed uneasy, everytime becoming more and more disturbed.

The man proceeded to clutch her shoulders, meeting her direct gaze "Junko Enoshima is our saviour…was, just because some stupid brats couldn't understand, only running away from something they don't want to accept, don't you get it?"

Tears were visible on the girls face, but she kept on a brave face "Your family….they are dead because of her, how can you betray them like that?"

"They were bound to end up dead sometime, you should at least make it entertaining you know, and boy it sure was, the pain, surely remarkable" swirls of despair went on forever in his eyes, it was like looking straight into the abyss.

"I belived in you.. you're sick" she spat out harshly

"But aren't we all?, I mean that's what we _are_ here to prove right?" laughter soon filled the hallway, the young womans frame only shaking, there was nothing she could do after all.

"Come on Kirite, you'll miss the show, a new beggining is waiting for us all, time to start the new killing game"

…..

 **Welp, that escalated quickly. I think this might be a shitty intro , but to be honest it was an idea that came up on the fly. This is an SYOC story, a roster of 17 students, only 1 of them will be an OC from me, so there are 16 spots, 8 boys and 8 girls. The overall theme of the story will be a bit different from Danganronpa, taking place in the future after The Tragedy and the Future Foundation killing game, so characters cannot be of the generation of the 77th or 78th class. If you want to submit a character please PM me. The format for submittion will be on my profile so you can quickly copy-paste it. Bye Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!, I'm here to present the selected roster so far, I currently have a 8 of the 17 characters I need, 2/9 males and 6/8 females, 2 pending . Yes, the number went up on the boys side, since I will be including a female OC of mine, so ultimatley I decided to make it 18 characters to make it an even number (a lot I know). I will not be updating until I have all 18 character so I can fully plan the story out, here is the current cast, my OC will be revealed later:**

 **Girls:**

-SHSL Innkeeper

-SHSL Robotics Engineer

-SHSL Snake Whisperer

-SHSL Feminist Advocater

-SHSL Voice Actress

-SHSL Concert Flautist

 **Boys:**

-SHSL Painter

-SHSL Sharpshooter

 **That is all for now folks, Bye Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone...I've been going through a really tough time for the past months...I'm not in my right mind...I won't be able to continue with the story right now...I'm really sorry...I wish I could write for you all...but I'd rather give you a good story then a half-assed one...I'll probably return...but I can't right now...thank you to the people supporting this...I'm really really thankful.**


End file.
